


Entwined

by jade_lil



Series: Entwined [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Arashi - Freeform, Blow Jobs, M/M, OT3, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-03 22:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jade_lil/pseuds/jade_lil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In their quest to earn money, Jun, Nino and Aiba stumbled upon two guys who play cards to win hearts. Or something else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kinoface](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinoface/gifts), [shilriarizz](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=shilriarizz), [shinigamiami](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=shinigamiami), [gambitzfox](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=gambitzfox).



> This was the first version I have written for the Ohno fic exchange in Freestyle, which I wasn’t able to finish because my attention span was messed up. It still is. Heh

He shuffles his cards and tries tuning Jun’s loud bitching out, but it’s hard, considering the fact that Jun _is_ always _bitchy_ and _is_ seldom _quiet_. He knows his attempts are nothing but futile when Jun swears colorfully along with the sound of something breaking as that something hit the nearest wall. 

He tries ignoring that too – but he obviously couldn’t’. 

The door to Jun’s room opens with a loud bang and Nino pretends not to shiver, slouching onto himself some more when he hears the sounds of Jun’s footsteps coming from somewhere behind him as if Jun is deliberately making such annoying noises he knows Nino hates, that bastard. 

“Was that your favorite personalized Kisumai mug you’ve just thrown on your poor, suffering wall?” Nino asks, trying the only working technique of persuading Jun to talk – or yell, if Nino wants to be particular about it, by pissing him off a bit more. 

He risks looking up to check Jun’s reaction but ending up regretting it when Jun kicks his own balance ball that is lying innocently on the floor and cursing elegantly on his way to where Nino is currently lounging at. 

“They’re going to cut our fucking electricity,” Jun announces, grouchy and grumpy and looking all the more like that guy from that creepy movie Aiba had forced them to watch a few nights ago – that scary guy who kills people in their sleep. “that is, of course, if we’re not going to be able to pay the electric bill on time – which is already due in three fucking days!” Jun grouches, fanning himself with Aiba’s generous gift which Aiba bedazzled himself – Jun’s very own personalized purple paper fan, complete with glittery things and _eww_ \--. 

Nino can’t help but think how appropriate it is to call Jun the world’s biggest drama queen. He doesn’t say it out loud though for he values his life more than the extreme joy he’d be getting by humiliating Jun some more. He’s not that stupid. 

He guesses there’s just no helping it when Jun, even though he’s the youngest out of the three of them, has to be the responsible one to take care of their non-existent finances if only to make sure that they won’t end up scavenging food out of disgusting trash bins or sleeping on train station  benches. 

Nino wants to shrug but wisely decides against it.

Jun continues. “And if that happens, I swear to god I am going to cut someone, may it be that someone’s fucking game or that someone’s fucking neck!” 

It _is_ obviously a threat – it _is_ a threat -- but Jun knows him too well to throw in his games into an otherwise threatening conversation enough to have Nino twitching in his seat. 

But threat or not, Nino can never allow his precious games to be _cut_ into pieces – he didn’t deprive himself buying things that other people deemed rather important just to allow Jun to use them against him. That’s just cruel. 

“Aiba-chan said he’ll try bringing some money home from his part-time job at the zoo. Shimura-san promised to pay him today, too.” He says, hoping his answer will at least ease Jun’s tension. 

Which obviously didn’t when Jun growls back in retaliation and throws Nino a glare that would have people running in the opposite direction in order to protect themselves, but Nino’s used to that glare that it doesn’t have the same effect as much as it did before. 

Well, barely. 

He looks up and tries making his best interpretation of a kicked puppy while Jun pretty much ignores him in favor of shouting some more. 

“And you believed him?! Shimura-san died two years ago, Nino! There was no part-time job! Aiba-chan is –“ Jun stops to breath, apparently to calm himself down. 

Nino snickers, quietly, against the back of his own hand. He can’t risk getting hauled up by the shoulders with Jun’s paws when Jun is obviously minutes away from murdering someone. 

He pause his game and leans sideways, willing his eyes to water; at least this one hasn’t failed him yet into coaxing Jun’s hidden kindness, or sappiness, and he’s going to fully utilize it to his advantage. “Why are you always channeling your anger on me and my games?” Nino whines, wishing that his voice comes out as pained as he wants it to be. “I already paid my share, haven’t I?” 

Jun points an angry finger at him, wriggling it around for more effect. “That share you’re talking didn’t even cover half of the rent you haven’t paid for the past five months! Plus, you’re eating our food!” Jun adds, incredulous. 

Nino has the grace to look fairly hurt. “Hey! I’m not a pig like Aiba-chan – you know I only eat so little and that’s not even –“ 

“Whatever!” Jun shouts, then brings his fingers up to massage his throbbing temple. Nino contemplates between asking Jun if he wants to smoke since it’s what always calms Jun’s nerves down, but that would probably earn him a good whacking in the head so he bites his tongue instead. “we need money and we need it now, or the three of us are going to end up sleeping out on the streets – god forbid, I can’t even –“ Jun’s words trails again, and Nino knows that Jun’s worrying about how hard it’s probably going to be to groom his hair without his blower and hair dryer – which aren’t going to work if the electricity’s cut. 

Yes, huge problem indeed. 

Aiba chooses that moment to enter, brandishing a colorful paper, a _flyer_ , and grinning from ear to ear. Jun pivots and throws Aiba his suspicious Jun-stare. 

“What the fuck is that?” Jun asks, crossing his arms tightly over his chest. Aiba grins some more. 

“The answer to our problem,” Aiba says, thrusting the flyer closer to Jun’s face. Jun steps back. 

“Tell me you didn’t just sell your kidney to someone and expect us to pay for it afterwards,” Jun mutters around a grimace, throwing the flyer aside without even sparing it a look. 

Aiba giggles while Nino tries his best to erase the images of Aiba lying down on some suspicious-looking bed while someone cuts him slowly by an equally suspicious-looking man in flowing white robe, face mask and scalpel in hand. Ugh.

“Almost considered that, but luckily, I found this,” Aiba replies, bouncing happily towards the direction of the couch and flops himself beside Nino. He produces another flyer and hands it to him. 

Nino scans the flyer and looks up to Aiba’s eager smile. “Poker tournament?” he asks. Aiba nods eagerly while Jun grunts in annoyance. 

“Since Nino-chan is good with cards, I thought we could try and help him enter this,” Aiba clarifies, switching his gaze from Nino to Jun, and back. 

Jun scowls. “He’s not that good,” he says, “and besides, I’m sure as hell there’ll be tons of good players joining there, way better than our Poker Master wannabe here, no offense,” Jun adds then follows his words quickly with,  “I don’t want to waste any more money that we obviously don’t have for something as stupid as that,”

Nino snorts. “Why don’t you try it then?” he says, cocking his head towards Jun and making ‘ _I dare you’_ winks that Jun returns with an even more sour scowl. “Come on, if you think I’m bad at it, then maybe you’re secretly better? Besides, joining’s free; we just need to go there and sign up, right?” he says, nudging Aiba halfheartedly. 

Jun eyes him suspiciously, like he’s saying ‘you’re lying again, aren’t you?’ 

Nino makes a face. 

Aiba takes it as his cue to push himself up, before throwing himself at Jun and attaching his bony self against Jun’s back. “Come on, Jun-chan,” he whines against Jun’s neck and Nino watches his taller friend works his way into convincing Jun with his charm. “ – if Nino-chan wins, we will use half of his share to pay for your grooming expenses for the whole year, what do you say?” Aiba singsongs, ignoring Nino’s curt ‘hey’ and then follows it quickly with, “Ten million yen is an awful lot of money to –“ 

“Ten million yen?!” Nino splutters, slapping a hand over his mouth a little too late but his eyes are as wide as a pair of two huge saucers, fingers trembling as they grip the flyer, raising it closer to his face. 

Jun is sure that Nino is currently imagining the amount of game he can buy from that money although the slighter man is trying his hardest to hide it but he can’t; Aiba huffs gleefully against his neck and he can’t help but roll his eyes in return. “Ten million yen, Jun-chan,” Aiba repeats, all crooked smile and childish grin, tightening his hold around Jun and shaking Jun for effect until Jun can’t help but smile back.

“Fine,” Jun returns as he wriggles out of Aiba’s bear hug, twisting around to whack Aiba’s head with his paper fan. “ – but if we wins, the money goes to me and I’ll decide how much each of us is –“ 

“But, J, that’s unfair!” Nino howls from his seat and immediately ducks down to dodge Jun’s paper fan as it come flying straight to his face. 

“Says the man who’s only goal in life is to leech on other people’s property! Shut up, Ninomiya!” 

#

  

It’s not going to be easy but Ohno’s been to a lot of competitions such as this to feel properly nervous. But then he knows that the cards aren’t lying – at least that’s what he knows and so he’s planning on doing this right, at least for once. 

Sho is already by his side when they called his name. “You ready?” he asks. Ohno nods and stands up, gingerly straightening his iron-crisp shirt as Sho quietly murmurs his last minute instructions. “There are three of them, I’m sure you’re going to recognize the first one when you see him. Just focus on the eyebrows and you’ll know it’s him,” 

Ohno grins. “But he’s not the _only_ one I’m looking for,” he returns, eyes already scanning the crowd. 

Sho takes that opportunity to grin back before handing Ohno a piece of folded paper. Ohno accepts it with a foreboding grin and slips it to his pants’ pocket quietly. 

“True,” Sho says, tipping Ohno an almost conspiratorial wink. “But you know he’s the key to finding the other two, since he’s easier to spot,”

Ohno lifts a hand and pats Sho’s shoulder. “I’ll keep an eye on him then,” he says and it’s an unspoken promise they rarely uttered unless necessary. “and you keep an eye on my other one, alright? I’ll make sure to pay attention to yours too,” he says. 

Sho nudges him with an elbow against his side, his cheeks burning. 

“Roger that,” he says, then, “Now move your ass and make sure you’re focus enough to do what we came here for,” 

Ohno nearly lifts his hand to salute but stops short when he hears his name again. 

He rolls his eyes. “Right, I’m going,” 

Sho laughs.

  

# 

 

“I can’t believe they put us in three different teams,” Aiba whines around an unadult-like pout which almost makes Nino’s hand itch to reach out and whack him upside the head.

Luckily, Jun is there to scratch Nino’s itch for him by quickly smacking Aiba on the forehead, his skull ring completely forgotten. 

“Awwww,” Aiba cries. 

Jun swings his hand again but Nino is at least faster this time. “You’re going to rattle his skull, stop it,” he chuckles. 

“He started it,” Jun growls, “does he know that it’s best to separate us? At least we’re each given the chance to qualify for the final round.” 

Nino nods and throws Aiba a calculating stare. “I’m not expecting Aiba-chan to make it past the first round but let’s see,” he says, grinning at the same time Aiba grouches an almost pained ‘HEY!’ They all stop and turn when they hear Jun’s name being called through the PA system. 

Jun stands up. “Guess I’ll go first,” he says. 

Nino gives him a distracted thumbs up, feeling suddenly hyperaware that he’s being watched. He swerves around trying to locate the culprit but is met with a crowd of people walking towards the main stage where the first leg of the competition is being held. He discreetly pats Jun’s hip when Jun passes by him, subtly tweaking his and Aiba’s ears before Jun goes and leaves. 

“What is it, Nino-chan?” Aiba asks after a while. 

Nino doesn’t really know but he feels a bit creeped out and he doesn’t really know why. He turns and playfully throws an arm over Aiba’s shoulder.

“Nothing important,” he announces, grinning. “Stop with the psychic thing before your nose bleeds; we still need you to distract the other players, you don’t know, maybe you get lucky and beat some. Now come on and treat me to a can of disgusting coffee from that vending machine before they call me,” 

“I don’t have money!” Aiba wails. 

Nino punches him and tackles him to the ground, before he steals the taller man’s wallet, all the while feeling like someone’s calling him from a distance. He shivers, the hairs at the back of his neck rising. 

 _Kazu_. 

He whips around. “Huh?” 

“I told you I don’t have money, Nino-chan!” Aiba wails some more, snatching his wallet out of Nino’s grabby hands. 

 _I’ve been waiting._  

Huh? 

#

 

Ohno lets himself be guided towards his supposed seat and smiling to himself when Sho whispers something, and it is so clear that one would think that Sho is speaking directly into his ears. But Ohno is used to it – he and Sho are used to having these quiet conversations, speaking to each other through thoughts. 

 _Can’t you feel him?_ Sho asks, his voice is gentle and unhurried, but Ohno can tell that he is merely keeping himself from squealing like a kid. _He’s so near_ … Sho adds with just the tiniest bit of huskiness that makes Ohno gasp, and follows where Sho’s voice is directing him. 

Ohno doesn’t even have to look very far. His heart sees what his eyes failed to recognize seconds before and half of him is immediately tingling with anticipation. _I owe you one, Sho-kun_... he replies with a grin, lifting his hand and running his fingers through his hair.

“Hi,” he whispers under his breath though he is pretty much sure that the man before him can’t really hear him, much more realize how intently he’s being stared at like this. It isn’t like Ohno’s being subtle about it because he isn’t, but he’s not going to start preaching himself about how he should act discreetly at times like these when he knows perfectly well how to distract someone without even batting an eyelid. 

The man stops in front of him, followed by the funny-looking man in bowtie holding a mic, then bows. “Hello, my name is Matsumoto Jun, nice to meet you!” 

Ohno nods and says, “Me too,”

 

#

 

Jun is sure that he’s holding _not_ these three cards two seconds ago, but why in hell he’s holding them now, he doesn’t have any idea. 

The man opposite him looks entirely unperturbed, sleepy even, and Jun bites his tongue before he starts cursing, because then the man is staring at him like he’s waiting. _Waiting?_  

“ _Your_ cards, Matsumoto-san,” the man promptly says around a lazy smile, blinking slowly when Jun looks up. Jun isn’t sure how he is able to hear him clearly, amidst the noises of the cheering crowd, but he can and he knows he’s not going to question that now, is he? 

“I… M-My c-cards?” Jun stutters, feeling slightly stupid but then the man smiles again, and Jun’s breathe catches in his throat, his few remaining functioning brain cells melting in the process. 

Those colorful swear words he thought few minutes ago are suddenly replaced with images of something unmentionable and smiling shyly before he could even stop himself. He brushes his cheeks in a way that he hopes would remove the unsettling warmth away, because damn it, he can’t remember ever feeling this way and even if he does, he is sure he never acted like this. 

Like a fucking girl, that’s what it feels like. 

Jun drops his cards on the table while the man tilts his head and licks his lips. Jun finds himself staring straight into the man’s eyes without actually seeing him. The man’s mouth curls like he is saying something, but Jun can’t hear anything aside from the erratic beating of his heart and the fact that he can hear someone whispering somewhere at the back of his head. 

 _Sorry, Jun-chan_ – says a voice, and it feels almost like a warm caress to Jun’s face, like a gentle hand on his most intimate parts; Jun can’t see past the overwhelming feeling and he knows he’s going to end up humiliating himself further if he stands up but then the annoying announcer proves himself worthy for once as he starts yelling in the background, thus waking Jun up from his unusually dirty day dream. 

“And this round’s winner, Ohno Satoshi!” 

Jun looks up to the man’s retreating back as he is left with nothing but his wounded pride and an erection as huge as his ego.

 

#

 

Sho meets him on his way to the bathroom. 

“How is it?” Sho asks, conversationally. He shrugs and looks down pointedly at himself. “Oh,” Sho exclaims, and has the grace to look rather sheepish. “So it’s like that, huh?” he says. 

He nods. “Pretty much,”

It _is_ like that, yes, but Ohno sometimes thinks how awful it is to find their mate in the middle of a fucking crowd and execute the seduction game without them even realizing it. It’s not like Ohno finds no satisfaction to the fact that he gets to take whatever he wants in the long run, but to end up having an erection to take care of in public is hardly Ohno’s cup of tea. Well, sort of. 

Sho eyes him warily as he points with his mouth. “That sure looks uncomfy,” 

He sighs. It sure is, but, “Wanna help me out?” he says, grinning when Sho shoves him. “Just kidding; I know you’re reserving your strength to your hyper bunny,” 

Sho rolls his eyes. “Asshole,” 

“Hah!” he bites back, strutting his way to the bathroom. “Stay out of the way and make yourself useful, won’t you? My other one is looking for me, make sure you guide him into the right direction. I’m not whacking myself off when there are two perfectly capable human beings waiting there to help me out. Now shoo,” 

Sho snorts. “Pervert.” 

“I love you too,”

 

#

 

“I swear to god, Nino, I was holding the winning cards! I just remembered hearing someone called my name and when I blinked, pooff, the cards I was holding aren’t the ones I had before!” he says, biting on his fingernails. 

Nino is pacing around like an idiot, hands tucked under his armpits. Jun thinks it’s entirely hilarious that Nino’s the one who ended up worried, instead of him. 

Nino drags him and Aiba inside one of the hall’s unoccupied bathroom then locking the door behind them. Jun asks him why Nino feels the need to lock a _public_ bathroom but Nino simply tells him off and says they’re going to have a group meeting, and he doesn’t want anyone walking in on them while they’re in the middle of discussing things. 

‘ _What things?’_ Jun had said, but Nino waves him off with a hiss. 

“That’s an awful way of cheating,” Nino murmurs after a while, then, “but we can’t be sure if the bastard really did cheat,” 

Jun visibly wilts, the memory of the man’s sleepy eyes and pouting lips just does it for him. “H-He… He d-doesn’t look the type though,” 

“What the hell --?” Nino swears. “don’t tell me you’re – oh, I knew it,  you certainly are, you hypocrite! You’re lusting over that horrible excuse of a human being and maybe, maybe you deliberately allowed him to –“ 

Jun covers his mouth, looking part-horrified, part-embarrassed; Nino sure looks like he’s going to end up clawing his eyes out.

“I was – I did _not_!” Jun growls, still keeping up with his denials.

Nino ignores him. “Aiba-chan, come here, we need to devise a plan,” he says, beckoning Aiba over. Aiba nods and throws Jun a stare, one that says ‘You’re a traitor, and I hate you’. Jun wants to hit him but decides against it.

“Since when were you appointed as this group’s in charge?” Jun says, jabbing an angry fingers towards Nino, which Nino returns by a pointed glare. 

“Since now,” Nino says, “when you starts cheering on the other team and thinking that letting that man win broadens your chances in getting into his fucking pants!” Aiba nods agreeably at this. 

Jun stands up and flips his hair back, fuming silently.

“Where are you going?” Nino demands when Jun is halfway near the door. 

Jun turns, looking entirely serious. “Going to look for some evidence to clear my name,” he says, keeping a straight face. 

“You are such a liar!” Nino counters.

 

#

  

“Ahhh,” Ohno moans, pitch escalating as he grips himself almost tightly but still not tight enough. He can feel his erection twitch inside his palm, and he is sweating before he can even stop a moan from tearing itself out of his mouth. “ahh, _shit_ ,” 

Then Sho’s thought screams at him, almost deafening him. _COULD YOU PLEASE NOT DO THAT NOW?! THEY’RE CALLING FOR ME, I’M ABOUT TO GO NEXT_! 

Ohno chuckles. _I love it when you speak in CAPS, Sho-kun._  

 _Satoshi, I’m going to personally cut your balls in pieces and spoon-feed them to you if you keep up with channeling your thoughts with me especially when I’m needed somewhere in – five minutes!_  

Ohno grins sheepishly. _Told you to bring the other one here, didn’t I, Sho-kun?_  

Sho curses. _Fine. Give me a minute and I’ll find him for you_ , he says and Ohno is again rendered speechless with the awesomeness of Sho’s ability. Sho starts checking out the crowd, one by one, passing each individual like a bullet train. Ohno doesn’t know how to keep up, and he’s already feeling kind of dizzy, his eyes threatens to shut on their own but he strains to keep them open until Sho’s thoughts finally halts to a stop.

Sho seems completely smug when they both end up staring at the back of the man whom Ohno competed with moments ago. Matsumoto Jun, Ohno remembers his name, has his hands shove in his pants pockets and looking around.

 _He’s looking for you_ , Sho says, sounding pained and disgusted; Ohno guesses he already knows what’s to happen. Ohno mentally pats Sho in the back. _Remember to turn it off, Satoshi_.. Sho warns, resigned. _I don’t want to listen to your disgusting moans and – ewww_. 

Ohno licks his lips just as Sho finishes his job by whispering words through Matsumoto Jun’s ears and leading Jun back to where Ohno is. 

 _Thank you, Sho-kun_ … he says, feeling his chest contract in anticipation. 

 _Just keep it down,_ Sho cautions with a sigh. 

He grins. _I’ll try._

  

#

  

 _Matsumoto._  

Jun whips around. “Huh?” 

 _I know who you’re looking for, come._  

“What the hell?” Jun blinks, feeling something warm cupping his cheeks. He feels kind of dizzy, and the world seems to sway under his feet. 

 _You were looking for him, right?_ Asks the voice, and Jun doesn’t even know if he’s allowed to feel scared, not when he’s sure he is hearing voices in his head and he is being directed somewhere he doesn’t know where. 

Jun finds himself walking back to the direction he knows he doesn’t have any intention of going. But his limbs feel heavy and he doesn’t know why his body is moving on its own. 

He swears under his breath. “What the fuck is happening?” 

 _You’ll know soon, now let’s go._  

Jun shuts his eyes and allows the voice to direct him wherever it wants him to go. 

It’s a lost cause anyway.

 

#

  

The hands on Ohno’s hips shift when he does. “Okay?” he asks, then bites his lips when Jun drags his tongue along the side of his shaft, tracing the veins around it. 

Jun pulls back far enough to tongue at the slit. “I don’t know,” Jun answers, hoarsely, his words are muffled by Ohno’s cock in his mouth. “Are you?” he asks, blinking, licking the head of Ohno’s cock before taking it all the way in. Ohno groans and trembles. 

“Yeah,” Ohno forces himself to answer, although it’s getting kind of difficult to think straight when he can see the shape of himself on Jun’s mouth everytime Jun pulls away, leaving the head of his cock twitching at the edge of Jun’s lips. “umm, yeah, do that again, please?” 

Jun’s eyes are glassy when he stares right up and Ohno reaches down to stroke Jun’s cheek with the tips of his fingers. 

Jun licks him again. “Why am I doing this again?” he asks, and Ohno wonders if it’s okay to tell Jun how cute he is right now. He pinches Jun’s nose and spreads his legs further apart.

“Because you’re destined to,” he says around a wicked grin. “You know what they say about finding your other half?” 

Jun sucks him hard, once, twice, before he releases him again. “That’s bullshit,” 

Ohno grins and pats Jun’s shoulder. “No it’s not,” 

Jun scowls but otherwise takes Ohno into his mouth. “Hmph,” 

“Right, go ahead,”

 

# 

Nino knows he can’t afford to lose his focus, but Jun is making it specifically hard for him not to. Thankfully, he’s won over five of his opponents, and he’s now qualified to compete in the final round. 

Jun is nowhere to be found. 

“Maybe he went home already?” Aiba says helpfully around a mouthful of onigiri. Nino grunts and takes one from Aiba’s store-bought bento, before shoving it into his mouth. “Maybe he’s packing our things, maybe he’s going to kick us out from the house, oh my god –“ 

Nino hits him. “Shut up, Aiba; you’re not helping at all,” 

 _I know where he is, I can show you._  

Nino whips around and stares at Aiba with wide, wide eyes. Aiba continues munching. “What did you just say?” 

“asdfhou@#$93mflas;khfl?” Aiba asks, puzzled. 

 _He can’t hear me, but you can._  

Nino nearly falls down from his seat, righting himself up before he does something drastic, like maybe kicking Aiba in the face just to keep himself from completely freaking out. “What in the fucking hell?” 

 _Building five, corridor three – first right corner, men’s bathroom; last stall. You’ll find him there._  

Nino is on his feet within seconds.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of 3

Jun wakes to a socked foot poking him on the ribs.

“Go away,” he mutters, slumping further to – _what the hell?_ He whips his head around, horrified to find himself slumped against a wall – a _public_ bathroom’s stall wall. _Fuck._ “Fuck,” 

The poking resumes. “Are you dead?” he hears Nino’s voice, but Jun is still pretty much groggy to actually possess the strength to kill Nino, let alone to reach over and hit Nino upside the head for being such a bastard. “Yuck, are those --?” Nino pauses with a shriek, obviously trying his best to hide his chuckles behind his palm. “Guh, J, you um, got something – eekky something all over you, eww,” 

“Nino, I’m going to fucking kill you if you don’t shut up,” he mumbles, although it lacks the usual bite. He scrabbles for something to hold on to and Nino kindly (albeit his continuous chuckling) holds his hands out and helps Jun up on his feet. “Where the fuck am I?” he asks, still too dizzy to actually check himself out although Nino has that look on his face that gives Jun the shivers. 

Nino’s expression gave everything away and Jun thinks he’s nowhere near calm when Nino asks him if he’s okay. 

How the hell does Nino expect him to be okay when he doesn’t even have the slightest idea what he’s doing here and how he ended up covered with someone’s (hopefully his) bodily fluid, not to mention the fact that his pants are halfway down his ankles and his dick throbs painfully in between his legs. 

What the hell happened to him, Jun doesn’t know, but it’s obvious – Nino doesn’t even have to draw him the fucking picture because it’s clear: Jun has been sexually harassed, though by the looks of it, Jun isn’t quite sure he can call it harassment since his dick is as hard as a rock and he could still taste someone else’s come in his tongue, which roughly translates to ‘I just suck someone’s cock and it’s awesome, but I don’t get to come so fuck off’. 

“I think someone just happened to fuck you in the mouth and left you, umm, hanging,” Nino answers and pointedly stares at Jun’s erection, which Jun only remembers covering belatedly after Nino points rudely at it. “What a rude bastard,” Nino mutters, like an afterthought.

Jun stands up on shaky legs, clinging for dear life on Nino’s bony shoulders. “That sure feels like it, but I don’t remember, really.” he pauses, while he tries his best to zip himself up with one hand. He hears Nino’s mirthless chuckles against his ear and it takes him a huge amount of self control not to jab Nino on the rib with his elbow. “Shut it, Ninomiya,” he mutters.

“Wait,” Nino stops him with a hand down the small of his back as he tucks himself in with a wince. “You don’t remember coming here?” Nino says and reaches for the toilet cover, putting it down before letting him sit on it. 

Screw hygiene and cleanliness, because he doesn’t really have the strength to stand up right now and Nino’s not exactly built to withstand carrying them both out with his legs as soft as jelly. He mentally notes about taking five showers when they get home, that is, after he gets to take care of himself first. 

He shakes his head and feels his dick throbs even more whenever he shifts uncomfortably. He doesn’t really know why he’s silently chastising himself for wearing such tight jeans today, because it only made matters worse; his cock strains to be freed and stroked, but he’s not exactly sure how to tell Nino to go out and just wait for him outside while he takes care of himself. 

“I don’t, really,” he says in between gritted teeth, “all I remember was leaving you and Aiba-chan to find that guy, and then I’m sure someone told me where exactly I should go to find him, and that he was actually waiting for me,” 

“That’s weird,” Nino mumbles as he crouches in front of Jun, placing his hands absently on Jun’s legs. Jun’s eyebrows creases as he stares confusedly down at Nino. Nino nods. “well, the same thing happened to me --  I was talking to Aiba-chan and then suddenly, I heard someone speaking about where I can find you. I thought it was Aiba playing with me but then the voice said that I was the only who can hear him, and that he can show me where you are, and that’s why I’m here,” 

Jun nods. “That’s really weird,” he agrees, trying to squirm away from Nino’s absent hold against his legs. 

“I think someone’s playing a trick on us,” Nino returns, oblivious; Jun croaks as he swallows hard, the warmth coming from Nino’s hands is doing funny things to his senses. He wishes Nino is distracted enough not to catch on, but Jun knows that’s just asking for the impossible. 

Most especially when Nino’s gaze catches his and Jun gives himself away when he all but blushes, feeling the heat creeps up to the tips of his ears. “What?” Nino hisses, and dramatically slaps a hand over his mouth as the realization settles, “ _Oh_.” 

“Yes,” Jun grouches, but to no avail because Nino’s hands are back into tormenting him further. “Now would you kindly take your hands the fuck away because I can’t fucking think?” 

_“Oh,_ ” 

Jun can very well feel Nino’s smirk even without really seeing it as he shoves Nino’s hands off. But Nino, bless his bratty, stubborn soul, does nothing to ease Jun off his miseries by deliberately digging his fingernails against the fabric of Jun’s pants, and grinning like a Cheshire cat.

“Cut it out, Ninomiya,” Jun growls, but it sounded too weak even in his own ears. Nino however, doesn’t even try pretending that he currently has wicked plans on humiliating Jun to the fullest. 

Jun is sure he just shrieked like a total girl when Nino all but reaches down to cup him firmly, and shifting to kneel properly in front of Jun before Nino manfully shoves Jun’s legs further apart. 

“What the hell --?” 

Nino grins and playfully bites the front of Jun’s pants. “Oh, do shut up and let me just help you get off, you overbearing drama queen,” 

Jun lets his head fall back in a clear act of defeat. There’s no use fighting against Nino when he knows he’s not going to win anyway. 

“Fine,” he finds himself murmuring as his fingers scrabbles for purchase and finding Nino’s shoulder to cling on to when Nino takes him out, stroking him hard and fast before Nino quickly takes him into his mouth without much preamble. “F-Fine, just fuck, make it fast,” 

Nino winks and hollows his cheeks, as Jun’s head collides against the cold, hard wall.

  

#

He knows he’s playing with fire, it’s what Sho always tells him but he derives pleasure from simply knowing that he can do whatever he pleases as long as he is sure that he keeps everyone satisfied. 

_Is this what you wanted?_ Sho’s thoughts reaches him even when he is trying to connect the images from the sounds he keeps on hearing and straining himself to be still even though the urge to shove the door open is so strong that he has to literally command himself not to. 

He grins. _They wanted this too, Sho-kun._  

Ohno could very well imagine Sho rolling his eyes at him.

_I don’t even want to know why. But anyway, I just want to remind you that you’ll be facing him on the final round. Don’t mess up_. 

Jun makes a sound that brings shivers down Ohno’s spine, his toes curling in a way he remembers feeling just minutes ago when he was in the warm cradle of Jun’s own mouth. 

_I’ll try, Mom._  

Sho mentally smacks him upside the head.

  

#

  

The bathroom stall door opens with an almost inaudible click and Jun struggles to push Nino’s head away, then himself when Nino doesn’t even as much as budge when he pushes at Nino’s shoulder, however weak that is. He curses but it only came out like a strangled whimper, his eyes as wide as a pair of large curry bowls Aiba used to order for dinner back when they still have enough money to indulge each other’s food cravings.

The door slowly opens, so slowly that Jun thinks he’s imagining it and squeaking in shock when a surprisingly familiar round face with sleepy eyes peeks in between the small gap, unblinking as he darts his dark, unwavering gaze between Jun’s face and on the mass of dark hair bobbing up and down the front of his legs. 

“Y-You!” Jun squeaks and points, and then moans when Nino hums quizzically around him, the vibration of Nino’s voice sending jolts of pleasure to the tips of his cock and to every nerve ending in his body. He is still pointing and moaning when the sleepy-looking intruder/peeper’s face disappears but only for a few seconds because the next time Jun blinks, the door is being pushed wide open, and the sleepy-looking _peeping Tom_ is slipping quietly inside, joining him and his oblivious friend who is still surprisingly absorbed at swallowing his cock whole. 

“Fuck, _Nino_ , someone’s – ahh, shit,” Jun’s words start to overlap, because Nino chooses that moment to hum in question while sucking him in harder, and then there’s nothing but an airless vacuum of pleasure as he thrusts mindlessly to the warm, wet heat that is Nino’s mouth, mewling helplessly as he closes his eyes to the sight of the intruder’s face breaking into a semblance of wonder and coming wordlessly to the back of Nino’s throat.

 

# 

_Satoshi, you’re not planning on – oh fuck, why did I even bother asking you when it’s so clear that you’re –_

_Mom, your thoughts are so loud, can you please keep it down?_

_Keep it down?! You’re one to talk when I’m not even the one who’s got his hand down his pants and is thinking about engaging into threesome with two other men who clearly don’t have any idea – oh, hell! Satoshi, I’m shutting you off now, so don’t fucking expect me to answer when someone catches you fucking two guys in a public bathroom stall!_

_As if you’re not planning on screwing your hyper bunny the very first available chance you get because I know you, Sho-kun… you’re even a bigger pervert than I am._

_I hate you so much right now, Satoshi-kun, I hope you know that._

_Sure, sure, now can you please leave me alone now? I have two pretty boys to take care of._

_Fuck you!_

_Hah!_

_/tbc_

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops.

“Whew, that sure was fast,” Nino comments drily as he rises from the floor, tongue licking the remains of Jun’s come clean with an expression of a satisfied cat who has just finished a whole carton of milk; Jun squints blearily at Nino, then to the sleepy-looking intruder who is surprisingly still standing quietly behind him and Nino. Nino leans forward with a suspicious grin before the slighter man curls a hand around his neck and drops a tiny, open-mouthed kiss against the side of his jaw. “Now,” Nino whispers in a voice Jun doesn’t recognize, and gasps when Nino presses his hardness against one of his legs. “ – care to return the favor? I think you owe me a huge one since I’ve made you come so hard that you –“ Nino pauses and he wishes for the ground to swallow him whole, like now, if it’s alright. 

He shuts his eyes for a brief second before he finds the strength to push Nino off him, eyes wild as he stares at the walking figure towards them. “N-Nino w-wait,” he growls, finding it hard to tell Nino straight to his pervert face that there’s a bigger pervert (though he doesn’t really look like it) closing in on them quickly while Nino’s attention is otherwise occupied with the thought of wanting to shove his hard cock inside Jun’s mouth. “- Someone’s –“ 

Nino cuts him off with a soft chuckle, then stills when he all but points behind Nino, before Nino whips completely around and nearly colliding his face against the intruder’s own. 

“ – the fuck?!” 

“Hi,” the intruder says with a wave of his hand, and Jun nearly doubles over with the fact that the man doesn’t even looked perturbed that Nino is probably seconds away from clawing his eyes out. “I’m Ohno,” 

“Who’s asking?” Nino hisses before turning around to point at Jun, rudely, “ – is this the guy who summoned you here against your will, fucked your mouth and left you hanging, J?” Nino asks, completely missing the point. 

Jun splutters, feeling slightly proud of himself for not hauling himself up that same instant to hurt Nino in all the painful ways possible, because, well, he hasn’t even tucked himself in his pants with the way his fingers are trembling and he can’t even as much as move his legs to aim a kick against the back of Nino’s legs, let alone stand up to strangle Nino till he begs for his life, the asshole, because instead of asking why the hell some stranger is there inside the bathroom stall with them, the bastard chose to question the sleepy-looking jerk whether he’s the fortunate dick who he happens to suck off earlier. 

The sleepy-looking guy pouts elegantly and Jun momentarily forgets about murdering Nino. “It wasn’t me, actually – the one who called Matsumoto-san here, it was Sho-kun,” the man explains calmly, like he hasn’t actually witnessed the way Nino sucked his cock like it’s the tastiest thing Nino ever tasted, or the fact that Jun has sucked this stranger’s cock before too. 

He feels a terrible headache coming as the stranger focuses his gaze onto him before he directs his attention to Nino, and to Nino’s dick hanging out his pants and to Nino’s fingers squeezing his cock. 

“Hullo,” the stranger says, almost too sweetly and Jun wonders why Nino hasn’t said anything, why his smart-mouthed friend has stopped moving altogether and has yet to haul murderous threats towards the stranger’s way and is just – “Do you need help with that?” the stranger asks Nino. 

Jun winces quietly and waits for the oncoming punch on the face, and nearly chokes on nothing when, instead of the punch, Nino puckers his mouth instead; the stranger’s face lightens up when Nino all but tilts his head and walks the few steps towards the stranger to offer his mouth which the stranger gladly accepted. 

The next thing Jun witness is his bestfriend trying to eat the stranger’s face and the stranger’s pretty fingers wrapping around his bestfriend’s cock. 

“Ninomiya, what the fuck are you --!” 

Nino pulls back just far enough to murmur, “Fuck, you’re mouth is delicious,” completely ignoring Jun and the world entirely; Jun wishes he gets his strength back so he could whack Nino upside the head for being a fucking pervert. His plans of giving Nino a piece of his mind (since bitching’s the only thing he’s capable of now) when Nino quickly curls his fingers around the back of the stranger’s neck and draws him closer, sucking the stranger’s tongue into his mouth and moaning blissfully when the stranger lets him.

“Fucking –“ 

The obscene sounds of the two’s mouth parting is the next thing Jun hears before the stranger is turning Nino around, his lips sucking on the underside of Nino’s ear as he strokes Nino’s cock and his eyes on Jun’s face. 

“I’ll fuck him,” the stranger purrs against Nino’s skin and Jun could feel his dick twitch in renewed interest, as Nino moans his consent and bucks his hips against the stranger’s touch. “While you suck him off,” 

Jun could feel the way his face heats up. “Oh god, please,” Nino wails shamelessly, his pants falling down his hips at the same time. No one bothered to check how the stranger manages to undoes Nino’s pants, and how he is also able to push Nino towards Jun, guiding Nino’s hands on Jun’s shoulders for support before he is crouching down behind Nino, pushing Nino’s legs apart so he could tongue and finger-fuck Nino while Nino moans and writhes in bliss. 

“Oh fucking shit –“ 

Jun watches, fascinated, at the way Nino’s cock throbs as it lays hard against Nino’s stomach and the way Nino is bucking his hips into the air while moaning; he only vaguely registers the stranger’s voice prompting him to put his mouth to good use and the stranger getting up on his feet and wrapping his arms around Nino’s middle.

“I’m going to fuck you now, Ninomiya-san,” the stranger says, his voice is deep and husky, looking down to Jun with his mouth a breath away from the head of Nino’s cock. “Go ahead, Matsumoto-san,” he tells Jun, backing away just the tiniest bit and bending his ankles at the same time. Jun wishes he could see him, the way he has his own cock wraps around his hand and the way he’s aiming the head against Nino’s ass. 

The stranger thrusts and Nino jerks, his cock jerking too and Jun is too far gone to even think as he ducks down and swallows Nino to the root. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2nd birthday gift fic for gambitsfox and momokan69 :D

Something is seriously wrong but Aiba couldn’t exactly pinpoint what it is. 

Well, forget the fact that he’s currently wandering this dimly-lighted hallway without knowing why, or the fact that the last thing he could remember is Nino leaving him to find Jun; screw that because the thing he should be asking himself now is why the fucking hell he continues walking forward as if his body is moving on its own when his head keeps telling him to stop, wondering whether this is how it feels like to step into one’s own death the same way it’s shown on those creepy horror movies. 

He knows he should stop and turn around, now, but he finds that he couldn’t; his feet continues walking like it knows exactly where to go while the (more) sensible part of him keeps on cursing at him for being such an idiot, for not exactly following his instincts and just – 

 _Don’t worry, you’ll be fine, no one’s going to hurt you._  

“Huh?” he whips his head around, willing his eyes to get use to the semi-darkness stretching across the hallway, wondering briefly whether he’s imagining things or not; but it isn’t that dark and as far as he’s concerned, his eyesight ain’t that fucked for him to imagine that someone other than him is there and is talking to him like – 

I _am talking to_ you _, Aiba-san, but no, you can’t see me yet and yes, you will once you reach the end of this hallway. So please, make it fast, we don’t have much time and I – I don’t think I can still wait until this nonsense tournament is over._  

“What the hell?” he mutters to himself as the voice said the last part as if the speaker was on a hurry, his feet doubling their steps as he goes; he still doesn’t understand what in hell is happening but he guesses there’s nothing else he could do right now but to resign himself to whatever is bound to happen – whether he is bound to end up dead in the hands of someone he doesn’t even know who. 

 _Silly, Aiba-san, no one’s going to end up dead, alright? Unless you can actually die of extreme pleasure, then, well.._  

“Oh god, I think I’m going batshit crazy because of hunger, this isn’t good – not good at all." 

There’s a resounding laugh caressing his ears the next second the words were out his mouth, followed by a husky version of his name just as he has finally rounded the end of the hallway, finds a silhouette of someone standing in the shadows and squints at it as his heart stammers wildly beneath his ribcage. 

The silhouette’s stance kind of reminded him of those hungry beasts waiting to pounce on its prey when they least expects it, as the smarter part of his brain starts yelling at him to run back to the opposite direction. 

He doesn’t. 

 _You’re here –_ the voice sounded relieved, much to Aiba’s surprise _. Come, we don’t have much time._  

“Am I going to be eaten alive? Oh god, Jun-chan will be furious and Nino – Nino will probably cry, or not, oh my god –“ 

 _No one’s going to be eaten alive, Aiba-san, relax. Keep on walking, just a few more steps, come on._  

He closes his eyes and wonders briefly why he couldn’t even rationalize with his higher brain function about wanting to stay alive until at least his 32nd birthday, to command his feet to turn completely around and make a run for it because it sure feels like the voice has him under some kind of weird spell. That’s the only sensible thing he could think of now, as to why he keeps on walking knowing that the silhouette might be some kind of demon waiting to eat him and he is obligingly walking towards it like the idiot that he is. 

Stupidly, he still keeps on walking until the distance between them grew smaller that he could almost make out the lines on the silhouette’s face, down to the silhouette’s broad shoulders and toned arms. 

A few steps more and the silhouette takes a step forward too, and Aiba’s breath got stuck on his throat when he realizes he is staring at the face of a pretty stranger (a man?!), his arms crossed over his chest as he beckoned Aiba over. 

“Don’t be afraid, Aiba-san,” is what the pretty stranger says at the same time Aiba is about to open his mouth to ask, crossing the tiny distance between them to catch his elbow in between the stranger’s firm grip. “I’m not going to hurt you,” 

“W-Why am I here, then?” he asks, glad that his voice box is working again, but his body feels like it still doesn’t belong to him as he obligingly follows the other man when he pulls him into the shadows, the darkness swallowing the both of them as the ground suddenly shifts beneath his feet, and he finds himself backed against the wall, the stranger leaning up to him closer than before. 

The man’s breath is warm on his face, his touch even warmer as his fingers traces the back of Aiba’s palm as he pulls Aiba’s face down with his other free hand. 

“Because I asked you to,” came the simple reply before Aiba feels the man’s mouth covers his for a kiss. 

+++ 

He knows there is something fundamentally wrong about this but he couldn’t really give a flying fuck about it now. Not when he’s currently being pounded good and hard from behind while on his front, Jun is busy sucking him off like the other man couldn’t get enough of his cock. 

He’d care about it if he could, if his brain is capable of thinking proper thoughts and is not about to go on a meltdown what with the combined pleasure he’s currently receiving from Jun’s amazing mouth and the equally amazing way the stranger behind him is rutting at his hips while mewling, before the stranger is back to fucking him hard and fast. 

“Oh, fuck, yeah, like that – just like that!” he hisses, more like whimper, fingers digging against Jun’s shoulder as the stranger behind him keeps muttering something in his neck, something about someone – 

“ _And you said I’m the pervert, look what you’re doing,”_ the man behind him rolls his hips, balls smacking against Nino’s ass and saying something Nino couldn’t quite understand. 

“What?” he grits, almost yells when Jun does something with his tongue before the jerk pulls back, smirking; the stranger fucking him from behind mumbles something again, but Nino is too caught up with trying not to prematurely come on Jun’s face to actually understand what the man behind him is saying. 

“ _Summoning him isn’t any different from how you called these two to meet me here, Sho-kun_ ,” 

“What the fucking hell are you even – damn fuck, Matsumoto, if you don’t continue with that – ahh –“

 

+++

 

Jun raises his head and stares at his bestfriend’s blissful expression for a few seconds before his gaze wanders towards the man fucking his bestfriend to oblivion. 

“ _You’re one to talk when_ _I’m not the one on my knees and someone’s cock in my mouth_ – oh, Ninomiya-san feels good,” 

Huh? 

“ _Oh sorry, my bad – you can’t really talk when you’re mouth is full, yeah_?” 

Nino’s fingers tug at his hair, taking his attention back to the cock resting against his cheek; it sure feels like he’s trapped in another dimension where nothing matters but this – the urge to fuck and come whenever they want to. He’s dizzy at the onslaught of sensation as he watches his bestfriend arches his back when the stranger behind him pushes his hips at the same time he covers the head of Nino’s cock with his mouth.

“J, J – p-please, I –“ Nino begs, his words getting lost halfway as he sucks Nino back into the heat of his mouth, the taste of Nino’s pleasure lingering strong in his tongue is enough to urge him on. 

Behind Nino, the stranger mumbles something against Nino’s neck, arms circling Nino’s waist as his hips begin thrusting twice as fast and making Nino cry out in absolute pleasure. 

He let his thoughts about the weird guy fucking his bestfriend fly out the door, tilts his head to the side until Nino’s cock slips all the way inside and he’s reaching down to squeeze and stroke himself in time with the snap of the stranger’s hips.

 

+++

 

Aiba’s back hit the hard wall just when he thought he is about to be beheaded (or something), and then the pretty stranger is quickly tiptoeing to reach his lips (he has to, because he’s a couple of centimeters shorter, not that he actually minds it but, whatever), hands to his hair and moaning. Aiba doesn’t know if this is some kind of weird, demonic kink wherein the demon will poison his victim with his saliva until his poor victim is unable to do anything other than to stand there and wait for the inevitable death to come. 

He’s just not expecting the demon’s (he ought to address the stranger with that name, just to humor himself) other hand reaching down between them, touching him through his pants and moaning blissfully into his mouth as he does so. 

“I’m not a demon, Aiba-san,” the demon mumbles in between his attempt at licking Aiba’s mouth dry and sucking Aiba’s tongue, and Aiba contemplates between crying and nodding his head, because the demon’s mouth and hands on him feels too good, even though his brain is shuddering at the thought that maybe, possibly, this is how the demon starts with his killing – pleasure before death. 

But before he could do any of that, the stranger promptly takes his mouth to Aiba’s jaw, runs his tongue down Aiba’s throat and sinks his teeth, albeit lightly, against the juncture between Aiba’s neck and shoulder. Aiba moans, husky and breathless, and thinks that maybe, possibly, this demon is actually some kind of an incubus – succubus – whatever, who likes to suck his victims dry by actually sexing them up like this. 

“I’m not an incubus or a succubus either,” the demon mouths against his throat as Aiba’s pants fall down his slim hips, followed by his boxers in a matter of seconds. “And I’m not going to suck you dry, but –“ 

Aiba’s eyes fly open, horror showing on his face as the demon pull back far enough to stare at his face. “Oh god, you’re going to eat my dick and you’ll let me run out of here dick-less?!” he cries, finds that he still couldn’t move his legs, much more run even if he wants to. 

The demon, in turn, chuckles, and Aiba gasps in surprise when he realizes that the demon is no longer standing but is now on his knees, and his mouth not even a centimeter away from Aiba’s cock. 

“Shut up, Satoshi,” the demon mutters before he goes for a broad lick, and Aiba nearly dies there. “Because unlike you, I don’t want to terrorize my mate,” 

“What the hell –“ Aiba starts to say, but ends up clamping his mouth shut when the demon closes his own damn mouth over Aiba’s cock and sucks him hard.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aiba wonders if this is how dying in absolute pleasure feels like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final part. Thank you for bearing with me.

Aiba wonders if this is how dying in absolute pleasure feels like.  
  
He’s bending his knees before he could even stop himself, moaning inappropriately loud when the  _demon_  lets his cock go in favor of turning his attention to sucking Aiba’s balls, one after the other. It is so fucking wonderful that he realizes he has (almost) completely forgotten his earlier fear, fingers moving to find the demon’s shoulders and clinging onto them for dear life.  
  
“Oh shit –“ he mutters, eyes tightly closed. The demon’s mouth is as hot as a fucking oven, and the demon’s tongue doing wonderful things to his cock is enough to have him choking at the rush of sensation everytime the demon would close his mouth over his over-sensitized flesh, sucking him in.  
  
“Are you close?” the demon asks, then, “and will you please stop calling me ‘ _demon_ ’ in your head? Because I already told you, I’m not a demon,” the demon says, and Aiba simply ignores him, watching dazedly as the demon’s tongue flutter across the head of his cock, licking the slit and humming.  
  
Aiba doesn’t even manage a coherent reply, sputtering, belatedly slapping his palm over his mouth to muffle his cries before he’s spurting his come all over the demon’s face.  
  
“Shit,”   
  
The demon heaves a sigh, licking the corners of his mouth as he stands up. “I’m Sho,” the demon says, “and I can assure you that I am one hundred percent human,” the demon adds, his gaze on Aiba’s mouth.  
  
Aiba can only stare in horror as the demon leans in for another filthy kiss, tasting himself on the demon’s tongue.  
  
+++  
  
Jun knows he’s not going to last that long.  
  
His jaw is sore from exertion, his mouth and throat feel wet and filthy but he doesn’t stop, his fingers’ grip on Nino’s hips tightening every goddamn second, as is his fingers’ grip on himself. He wants to moan, he wants to scream, but he couldn’t as much as groan because Nino’s cock is preventing him from doing so. Nino on the other hand is the one making all the noises he can’t make, whimpering and mewling, the filthy sounds of the stranger’s hips smacking against Nino’s ass.  
  
“J, oh fuck, J –“  
  
He hums around the cock in his mouth and swallows Nino down, feels the tell-tale warmth of Nino’s come as it hit the back of his throat at the same time Nino freezes, the stranger grumbling something unintelligible words against Nino’s neck. He doesn’t waste time the minute he realized this, pumping himself faster, wants to follow the stranger and Nino to the edge as soon as they got there, dizzy with the oncoming pleasure. He knows the stranger is close, what with the way the stranger’s hips is losing its earlier rhythm, his movements sloppy and hurried.  
  
“Oh, shit, shit –“  
  
“Come on, come on,” Nino grumbles hoarsely, pushing him weakly by the shoulders and bucking back to the stranger fucking him from behind.  
  
He pulls his mouth away at the same time his cock twitches in his grip, his come hitting his chin, his chest at the same time he hears Nino’s name from the PA system, barely seeing the way the stranger has all but mashes his face against Nino’s shoulder as he comes inside Nino’s ass.  
  
+++  
  
He watches as Nino tries to keep himself from squirming, though it proves to be really difficult given how sore Nino’s ass might be. He should know, because it hasn’t even half an hour since the last time  he was behind Nino, humping Nino’s ass like there’s no tomorrow. His cock twitches at the remembered sight of Nino’s bony hips beneath his careful grip, the pale white skin of Nino’s thighs as he fucked Nino in wild abandon, tries to regain his focus by keeping his eyes glued on the cards before him, but it’s clearly not working.  
  
It’s difficult to stay focus when his body wants to do something else, and even their previously, perfectly-devised plan he could no longer remember; not when he is looking at Nino’s face and the only thing he wants is to shove him on his back, go down on him and suck Nino’s cock just to hear those pretty, pretty noises Nino makes in the middle of sex.  
  
God, he wants Nino on his knees too, and it’s driving him completely insane.   
  
“It’s your turn,” says Nino, his voice sounded raspy, like he’s been fucked thoroughly, which to be honest, that’s exactly what he did to Nino a little while ago. He nods once, smiles quietly when he hears the distinct sounds of Nino’s hisses the minute he licks his lips wetly, teasing Nino reverently.   
  
He fingers the cards’ edges, closing his eyes and breathing in deep. Somewhere from the crowd, a voice whispers, “ _You’re going to let him win_ ,” and it is a statement rather than a question, and he finds himself nodding again.  
  
“ _We don’t need the money, Sho-kun_ ,” he answers quietly, and puts the cards down all at the same time, grinning at the way Nino makes the most adorable face ever, knows that if anything, regret would be the last thing he’d feel about this. He pushes the cards forward at the same time he leans back on his chair and mutters, “ _They do,”_ under his breath and grins.  
  
“Eh?”  
  
“This tournament’s winner, Ninomiya Kazunari-san!” the announcer screams, at the same time Nino bounces from his seat and is seconds away from throwing his arms around him before someone’s hands stop him.  
  
It’s Jun.  
  
“Don’t, Nino,” Jun warns, and well, he can’t exactly blame the other man. This is a tournament afterall, and participants aren’t supposed to be hugging and kissing each other after facing each other off.  
  
Well, he doesn’t mind doing that and more with Jun and Nino, but not here, not now. He knows how to be patient, hell, he honestly thinks ‘patience’ is his middle name but its hard living up to it when his dick obviously wants something else. On the one hand he wants to fuck Jun to the floor while Nino sucks Jun’s cock, and on the other, he wants Nino to ride his dick while he sucks on Jun’s cock, but that will have to wait.  
  
  
He can’t rush now, and even if he wants to, there’s no way he could just tug those two into the nearest empty space and fuck them there. It’s actually fucking depressing.  
  
But to be fair, at least he realizes he’s not the only one.  
  
He chuckles at the conflicted look on Nino’s face, at the confused look on Jun’s as he takes a step forward and offers his hand. When Nino reaches for it, he covers Nino’s hand with both his own and squeezes.   
  
“I’ll see you later, Ninomiya-san,” he whispers, turning to face Jun and whispers the same before shoving his hands into his pants pockets, stepping aside as the announcer quickly jumps in and shoves the mic into Nino’s face.  
  
+++  
  
“We won, we got the money so that means our problem is solved,” Jun says, obviously trying to make it sound like he’s figured everything out even though Nino is sure Jun is as deeply confused as he himself is. “So why in hell you look like your neighbor’s cat just died is beyond me, I don’t have any idea,”  
  
Nino makes a face and throws Jun the finger because really, he knows Jun well enough to know when the younger man is outright lying. “It’s just – something doesn’t feel right,”  
  
“And that is?” says Aiba, around a mouthful of chicken wing, though his eyes are guarded and he looks suspiciously alert. Nino stares at his friend and wonders if the very same thing that happened to him and Jun has happened to Aiba as well.  
  
“I don’t know,” he says, chewing on his lower lip thoughtfully. “I just – don’t you think it’s weird? I mean –“  
  
Jun huffs. “If there is anything weird here, it is you – the fact that you won that much money without even breaking a sweat and worrying about it at the same time when you’re supposed to be, I don’t know, planning on which game to purchase instead of moaning about nonsensical things is certainly creepy, especially for you,”  
  
“I was sure there was no way I was going to win,” Nino mumbles, low, as if he is talking to himself, and as if the joke is lost on him. “the cards were –“ Nino pauses here, shakes his head and looks up to find Jun and Aiba sharing twin looks of confusion. “I don’t get it,”   
  
“Get what?” Jun hisses, “Is this still about the game or something else? You’re fucking confusing, what the hell is wrong with you?”   
  
“Jun-chan, wait, calm down, will you? Let’s hear Nino-chan out,” Aiba says, always the mediator. He grabs Jun by the elbow and guides the younger man towards the nearest available chair and pushes Jun down to sit. “So, Nino-chan, what do you mean –“  
  
“The cards, Aiba-chan!” Nino half-yells, fingers flying to his hair and tugging the strands frustratingly. “and that man – something tells me I didn’t win because I was good enough! I think that man did something, I’m not sure but –“ Nino’s words trail, whipping around to stare at Jun, mouth gaping open. “I – you weren’t lying when you told us about the cards, didn’t you? That man – he was the one who beat you, wasn’t he?”  
  
“Oh my god, what are you even saying?” Jun groans, “is this because of what happened  _before_  the match?” Jun asks, careful, avoiding Aiba’s gaze. Nino on the other hand, seemed to have just woken from a deep sleep and is staring at Jun as if Jun is crazy.   
  
He’s also red in the face that he looks completely funny if not for the fact that none of  _this_  is funny to begin with. Creepy, if they’re going to be honest about it, scary even.  
  
“Jun, that guy – something’s not right about that guy!”  
  
Jun cringes as if he heard something he doesn’t want to hear ever, and Nino is sure Jun must be imagining the filthy things the three of them did back in the bathroom stall minutes before the final match.  
  
“What? What?” Aiba asks, stutters, looking crossly between the two of them. “Did – did something happen to the both of you, too? Before the match, I mean?” Aiba asks, his voice dropping low that Jun finds himself whipping around to stare at his taller friend.  
  
“What do you mean ‘ _too_ ’?” Jun asks, completely ignoring Nino, “Oh my god, don’t tell me someone has –“  
  
“Yes,” Nino agrees, eyes dazed, “because there are two of them,” Nino announces, lowly, gaze lost in front of him. “the man in the bathroom and the other one –“  
  
“The bathroom?!” Aiba sputters. Jun and Nino ignores him.   
  
“Nino, you fucking stop this now or I’m seriously –“  
  
 _Matsumoto-san._  
  
“Huh?” Jun whips around.  
  
 _Ninomiya-san._  
  
“Oh my god, there it is again!” Nino does, too, cringing, grabbing hold of Jun’s arm as Aiba looks at them as if they’re crazy. Jun is whipping his head around as if he is looking for something only he could see, face as white as paper.  
  
 _Aiba-san._  
  
Aiba jumps. “Waah!” he yells and he’s immediately clinging at Jun’s other arm for dear life.   
  
“What the hell!” Jun curses.  
  
The door to their apartment opens with a bang, and behind it, two familiar faces emerge. Jun is sure that if it isn’t for the fact that Nino is currently biting the sleeves of his shirt, he might have shrieked like Aiba did, too.   
  
“Hi,” the smaller of the two waves a little too enthusiastically at them, as if there is nothing wrong with witnessing three grown men huddled together in a corner like cowering rats. The other one inclines his head as if he is contemplating between saying hi and apologizing.  
  
“Fucking shit, can’t you two, I don’t know, knock on the door like how normal people would?” Jun yells, tries shaking Nino and Aiba’s koala cling so that he could point and curse some more. Jun is just slightly thankful his heart is healthy or he’d swear he would have suffered a mild attack with the way those two announced themselves like that. Their two unwanted visitors, on the other hand, simply smiles as if Jun yelling at them doesn’t even bother them.   
  
What a bunch of creeps.  
  
“Sorry, sorry,” the bulkier of the two apologizes, though he doesn’t sound like it, bowing his head low before facing his smaller companion. “I told you we should call first,”  
  
The smaller man frowns. “That’s just what we did, right?”  
  
“I mean, on the phone,”  
  
“Oh,” the smaller man nods once, then shrugs. “I thought they’d find the mental calling thing cool,”  
  
“What the fuck do you creeps want now?” Jun asks, albeit softer this time, if only to preempt their visitors from further confusing the fuck out of them. Mental calling thing? What the actual fuck is going on?  
  
“Oh, we’re here to fuck –“  
  
“Satoshi-kun!” the bulkier of the two hisses, whacking his companion across the head, then, “Oh my god, please forgive this idiot, he’s just a little, well, mentally challenged –“  
  
“Jun, Jun,” Nino calls, tugging at Jun’s sleeve. “That’s the guy who fucked us,”  
  
“Shut up, Nino,”  
  
“Jun-chan, Jun-chan,” Aiba calls from Jun’s other side, tugging at Jun’s other sleeve and pointing at the bulkier guy. “That’s the guy who fucked me,”  
  
“Ehhh?!”  
  
“Hello,” the smaller man waves again, “I’m Satoshi and he is Sho-kun,” he says, pointing at the guy next to him and bowing his head in greeting. “and you guys are our soulmates, nice to meet you again,”  
  
“What the hell?!”  
  
The bulkier guy, Sho-kun, takes a tentative step forward, one hand stretched in front of him.  
  
“Please allow me to explain,”   
  
  
+++  
  
  
In all honesty, Jun still doesn’t get it.  
  
Sho-kun was at least a little better at explaining the situation, though most of it sounded like pure crap. Jun can’t help but think that it’s just some lame joke Sho-kun and Satoshi-kun has outlined just to get laid, but really, right now, he isn’t complaining.  
  
All those craps about Satoshi-kun and Sho-kun traveling the world and joining card tournaments in order to find their mates sure sounded nothing but pure bullshit.   
  
But he guesses it doesn’t matter anymore, not when his attention is wholly focused on the man sucking his dick while he vainly tries to keep himself upright. It’s difficult, especially when his knees are shaking and the ground beneath him seems to sway along with each filthy stroke of Satoshi-kun’s tongue all around his dick. He’s only barely aware of Nino wailing lustfully from where he is perched above Satoshi-kun’s thighs, hips working in slow rhthym as Nino fucks himself on Satoshi-kun’s cock, while Satoshi-kun’s mouth is busy sucking Jun’s brain out from his dick.  
  
The soulmate/destiny thing seems like a distant memory, especially when his brain refuses to think of anything else aside from not wanting to come so soon. Satoshi-kun’s mouth is the most perfect thing (next to Nino’s, probably), the sight of Nino’s naked body moving up and down over Satoshi-kun’s lap is turning him on more than he would ever dare admit.  
  
“Fuck, fuck –“ he finds himself moaning, one hand shooting out to grab Satoshi-kun by the nape of his neck as his hips snaps faster, and Satoshi-kun dutifully parting his mouth wide open for Jun’s cock to slip in and out easier. It’s so fucking hot, so fucking delicious and Jun doesn’t mind having this for the rest of his fucking life.   
  
And if by accepting the soulmate/destiny thing he’d get this in return, he doesn’t mind keeping his mouth shut and letting Satoshi-kun mate with his body and soul till the end of eternity.  
  
“Jun, fuck, Jun –“ Nino is whimpering, one hand wrapped around himself, touching himself and throwing his head back, eyes lidded heavily with pleasure. Satoshi-kun is moaning in time with him, his sounds muffled with Jun’s cock in his mouth and humming.  
  
“Faster, Nino –“ Jun returns, dazedly watching the way Nino is moving faster now, fucking himself on Satoshi-kun’s cock earnestly, like a horse rider about to reach the end.  “Come on, come on!”  
  
“Oh fuck!” Nino wails at the same time Jun does, arching his back and slapping a hand across his mouth as he floods Satoshi-kun’s mouth with his pleasure.  
  
+++  
  
“Do you believe me now?” Sho-kun asks, still coherent despite the fact that he shouldn’t be, not when his hips are moving like that and making Aiba’s head spin. “Do you need me to show you how we came to know that the rest of you belong to me and Satoshi-kun?”   
  
Aiba will answer if his brain is not currently swimming on the gutter, hands clinging on the door’s frame for support as Sho-kun fucks him, hips rolling into him as if he has the stamina of a fucking devil. But he might be the devil himself, Aiba thinks, one hand reaching down to stroke himself as Sho mutters incoherent things into his neck, his cock hitting the end of Aiba’s body with every forward thrusts.  
  
“Fuck, I’m close,” Sho-kun announces, and the previously fast movements become twice as faster, mouthing words into the skin of Aiba’s back as Aiba moans in return.   
  
“Masaki –“  
  
“Yessss, Sho-chan, oh –“  
  
  
+++  
  
“So,” Nino says a few hours after, once they were all back in the living room, wearing clothes and not humping each other like horny rabbits, “does this mean the five of us are going to be – you know?”  
  
Satoshi-kun yawns before leaning sideways to rest his head against Jun’s shoulder. Jun, showing a very rare moment of kindness, lets him.  
  
“Your apartment is too small,” Satoshi-kun comments, from where he has his face mashed against Jun’s shoulder. “And there’s no ceiling to hang anyone if I want to,”  
  
Nino snorts. “I hope for your sake, that that hanging thing you’re talking about is nothing but sexual or Jun might kill you before you even think of hanging him to the ceiling,”  
  
Satoshi-kun giggles. “I can’t hang Matsumoto-san to the ceiling, anyway, he’s heavy,” Satoshi-kun says, then, “But you,”  
  
“Me?” Nino points at himself. “Ah, I think I’ll pass,”  
  
“Damn,” Satoshi-kun chuckles, “you’d look very pretty in ropes, Ninomiya-san,”  
  
“Excuse me, shall we go back to the original topic, please?” Jun says, this time.   
  
“What, about our apartment being too small?” Aiba asks.  
  
“No, stupid, about us doing this – this thing –“  
  
Satoshi-kun prods him. “Well, there’s no way you’re going to get rid of me and Sho-kun, since you know, you guys are our soul –“  
  
“Right,” Jun interrupts, “so you’re staying, is that it?”  
  
Sho-kun nods. “But Satoshi-kun is right, you’re apartment is too small,”  
  
“Well, we’re not buying a new apartment just to indulge you two,” Nino says.  
  
“We have the money, though,” Aiba counters.  
  
“And we’re not going to use that money to buy a new apartment just because –“  
  
Sho-kun holds out a hand. “You don’t have to,” Sho says, “You can move in with us, we have a huge house,”  
  
“Eh?”  
  
“Yeah, five bedroom house with pool and mini – library, mini-theater house, mini-recreation room, huge kitchen and dining room, living room complete with –“  
  
“When can we move in?” Nino asks, already up and crawling on all fours onto Satoshi-kun’s lap.   
  
“Well, anytime you want,” Sho-kun says.  
  
“What if we don’t want –“ Jun says or at least starts to but Nino slaps his mouth for good measure.  
  
Aiba is in heaven. “Jun-chan, just think of what you can do with the huge kitchen!”  
  
“And the mini-library! And recreation room? Oh my god,” Nino cooes.  
  
“And the huge bedrooms!”  
  
“You guys are the worst!”  
  
Satoshi-kun reaches up to touch the side of Jun’s mouth. “There is also a mini-gym,” he says, smiling quietly at the conflicted look that shows up on Jun’s face. “Only Sho-kun uses it, but by the looks of it, I think you like working out too?”  
  
“He does,” Nino throws Jun a flirty wink before he is clinging onto Satoshi-kun’s shirt like a filthy parasite, slipping one hand beneath the hem and licking Satoshi-kun’s neck as he does so.   
  
“Oh my god, Nino, you –“  
  
“Just say yes, Jun-chan,” says Aiba, who is also leaning in to cover Sho-kun’s body with his. “If anything bad happens, we’ll take full responsibility,” Aiba says, as if saying he’d take full responsibility over his friend’s welfare is enough to calm Jun’s nerves down. It doesn’t but, oh hell.  
  
Jun watches as Nino licks Satoshi-kun’s neck while Satoshi-kun hums his consent, eyes falling closed, watches as Sho-kun’s arms circling around Aiba’s waist as Aiba kisses his way from Sho-kun’s neck to his jaw. Satoshi-kun raises his head only to smile at him, offering a hand for Jun to take.  
  
It’s a question as much as an invitation, and Jun knows when he’s lost. This is exactly one of those.  
  
“Fucking hell,” he hisses, but he is taking Satoshi-kun’s hand and leaning down to kiss Satoshi-kun’s mouth as Nino crawls down to take care of Satoshi-kun’s cock.   
  
He doesn’t have to answer anything now, not really, because in the end, it’s a yes. And maybe, as Satoshi-kun kisses him back, wet and filthy and making his insides clench deliciously as Satoshi-kun’s tongue tangles with his own, maybe, it’s always been a yes.


End file.
